Next Time's the Charm
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2016, Day Two: Reincarnation. Two old friends watch the sunset and muse over long, happy lives and what could have been. Fortunately for them, some feelings resonate across lifetimes.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2016, Day 2: REINCARNATION**

 _ **Next Time's the Charm**_

 **DISCLAIMER** : _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

 **NOTE:**

 _This was such a grand concept that I decided to go for something low-key and simple, but hopefully still an interesting take on the prompt. I rarely write Zutara set in Legend of Korra but this is one of those times when I felt it was appropriate._

 _Since there were so many possibilities to explore, I decided to go for something very short and sweet. A bit cheesy too, so I apologize for that. But it's also quite interesting to write these two when they're both settled in their old age and just reflecting on the lives they've led._

 _Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two old friends sat together on a stone bench in the middle of a garden at the end of another day. They sat under the shade of an ancient tree, whose pink flowers were in bloom, some petals floating in the gentle breeze. In front of them was a pond where a family of turtle-ducks were playing rather noisily, but the two observers did not mind.

They were two warriors who were enjoying a moment of well-deserved peace, after long, eventful lives spent saving the world.

Once again, the Avatar had succeeded in defeating the newest enemy, Kuvira and her army. Korra had restored balance to the world and all was well. Everyone was celebrating in different ways, but others preferred more tranquil means of contemplating victory.

Zuko and Katara sat side by side in companionable silence, reflecting on their long lives. They had grown so close over the years that most days they no longer needed to communicate with words. They understood each other completely through glances, gestures, and even, silences. And they had found that they were often of the same mind on most things, even when everyone else disagreed.

After Aang's death, it had seemed only natural for them to seek solace in one another. Zuko's wife had long since passed, and they had always been there for each other through trying times. They found a comfort and happiness more profound that they had expected, and some part of them wondered how their lives might turned out, had they made different choices.

But they were both too old to live with any regrets. Besides, they had no real cause for complaint. They had overcome all the trials they had had to face, they had endured and survived all that life had had to throw at them. It would have been unjust of them to complain about how their lives had turned out.

And yet, even after all these years, they couldn't help but ponder on the possibility of another path, of one that they could have travelled on together.

The firebender and the waterbender sighed as they watched the sunset. Their time was almost over, and they were grateful that they could spend their final moments with one another. This might not have made up for an entire lifetime that they could have had, but for this life, it was enough.

"The Avatar isn't the only one who gets reborn into a new life," Katara thought, gazing at her companion with a smile, "All of us will have that honor eventually, the gift of a second chance to take a missed out opportunity."

Zuko looked at her and smiled back, somehow reading her thoughts. Katara gently took his hand in hers and fondly stared at the all the lines and wrinkles on their skin. They had had good lives, there was no disputing that.

But in the next, they would choose differently. And maybe, they would finally be able to share the same destiny.

"Who would have thought that even at this age we can still have something great to look forward to?" Katara remarked with amusement

"We will meet again, I'm sure of it," Zuko said earnestly.

"And when we do, we'll give it another go, won't we?"

"Definitely."


End file.
